


Some things just have to be borne

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Gen, even he isn't sure, nobody knows where the hell did he come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza





	

“Somebody is following us” declares Cyn the second night after they left the village behind, deciding against going to Nearon after all, and moving south instead. Fyr looks wary. Flick mutters something about badgers and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the bedroll. Cyn spends some time watching the road, then, deciding she is hearing things, moves onto other things.

“Somebody is following us. Again.” Cyn says the following day. This time there is a barely visible pinpoint of a fire in the distance. The fire keeps on going all night and in the morning a thin line of smoke cuts the sky, but nothing really happens.

“They’re closer now.” By now all three of them are well aware somebody is following them. The lone man in the camp set up less than an hour away seems to pretend he is not watched carefully. When the next evening they nearly walk into his tent while looking for firewood, no one is surprised.

By the time they set up a camp and see a random extra bedroll amongst theirs, the only reaction they get is Cyn dragging it a bit farther away from the fire to make sure hers is in what she deemed _her_ spot. Somewhere behind them there is a soft melody, broken by the sharp cries of an instrument in dire need of a tune up.


End file.
